Shi Takahashi
'- Shi Takahashi -' Age: 16 Shi(first name) Takahashi(Last name) a student in Hinan Sho. Shi is a level 2 Plus, and has the power to manipulate life energy. It was to be expected, since he has his roots in an ancient demonic family. As a level 2 Plus, he can support his allies by healing and enhancing them with life energy. Making up for his no damage powers, he tends to hide 5 parts of a scythe in pouches in his belt buckle. He easily assembles this with the help of a magnet attached to each end, which is specially made to attract a specific magnet only. Power Scale: Level 1 Plus: Manipulation of Life energy observed. Life energy source include only his own. Can use life energy to heal wounded allies. Consequences include becoming drowsy, fatigued, hungry, and have a chance in having no control over his powers. Level 2 Plus: '''Increase in Manipulation of Life energy observed. Life energy source increase into plants and grass. Can enhance self and allies with life energy. Can also heal allies with said energy.. Consequences include becoming drowsy, fatigued, and loosing his sense of direction or becoming pessimist, depending on luck. '''Level 3 Plus: Manipulation of Life energy in other lifeforms observed. Life energy source increased into Humans. Can enhance self and allies with life energy. Can also heal allies with said energy. Can also demoralize a life form with said energy. Manipulation of Life energy in other life forms has a duration of 5 seconds. Consequences include becoming drowsy, fatigued, body pain, and nausea. Level 4 Plus: Increased Manipulation of Life energy in other lifeforms observed. Life energy source increased into bacterium. Can enhance self and allies with life energy. Can also heal allies with said energy. Can also demoralize and cripple a life form with said energy. Manipulation of Life energy in other life forms has increased to 10 seconds. Use of Requiem of Souls, an ability in which Shi would absorb life energy of life forms around him to the point that they will be crippled and damaged. Requiem of Souls radius is 20 feet. Requiem of Souls effect is strongest near Shi. Consequences include drowsy, fatigue, body pain, nausea, and becoming pessimistic. If Requiem of Souls is used, Shi would become exhausted all at once and will only be able to utilize the power of a level 1 Plus. Level 5 Plus: Maximum level of Manipulation of Life energy in all aspects observed. Other energy can be converted into Life energy. Can enhance self and allies greatly. Can also heal allies greatly. Can also demoralized, cripple and damage enemies greatly with life energy. Manipulation of Life energy in other life forms has increased to 20 seconds. Requiem of Souls radius is increased to 45 feet.Consequences include drowsiness, fatigue, body pain, nausea, pessimistic, and temporary loss of sense of touch, taste, and smell. If Requiem of Souls is used, Shi would become exhausted all at once and will only be able to utilize the power of a level 1 Plus. Level 6 Plus: Consequences have been reduced into nausea, fatigued and drowsiness. Manipulation of Life energy in other life forms has increased into 40 seconds. Requiem of Souls radius has increased into 100 feet. Level 7 Plus: '''Consequences have been reduce into drowsiness. Manipulation of Life energy in other life forms has increased into 1 minute. Requiem of Souls' radius has increased into 200 feet. '''Level 8 Plus: '''Consequences have been cancelled. Manipulation of Life energy in other life forms has increased into 2 minutes. Requiem of Souls' radius has increased into 400 feet. The ability Ability Steal has been observed. Ability Steal practically copies a Plus' ability to be used only once or for 1 minute. This, however, can be improved on the succeeding levels. '''Level 9 Plus: Consequences has been turned into advantages. Advantages include fast reflexes, and loss of fatigue. Requiem of Souls' radius has increased into 500 feet at maximum. Ability Steal's duration has been increased into 2 minutes, and a stolen ability can be used for 5 times. Level 10 Plus: '''Advantages has been improved into fast reflexes, loss of fatigue, superhuman strength, and weightlessness. Ability Steal's duration has been increased into 5 minutes, and a stolen ability can be used for 10 times. '''Theme Song: Category:Characters